


In The Evening Hours

by Otinashi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otinashi/pseuds/Otinashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours, Renji and his captain share very special alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Evening Hours

Byakuya sat staring at the reflection of the moon shining off the waters in his koi pond. He was alert to the sound of someone approaching, despite how light they kept their steps. Renji was returning from his exploration inside the Kuchiki manor to retrieve a blanket. He slowed nearly to a halt as he stared in awe at the beauty sitting by the waters edge. Having removed the extras from his uniform, the noble looked no different than any unseated soul reaper without his white scarf, kenseikan and captains coat. And yet, there was still something majestic about the man. Sable hair hung free around the smooth curve of his pale neck, the glow from the moon only made the contrast of light against dark more evident. The stationary man looked like a delicately sculpted porcelain statue concealed by the darkest of silks to protect the exquisite work of art.

"Amazing" Renji mumbled, lost in his own thoughts of admiration. The night was nippy and the air stirring around the pond made it feel even cooler. A breeze rustled the captain's uniform and he glared over his shoulder at his lieutenant. The frigid glower sent a chill up Renji's spine bring him back to reality. He laughed to himself knowing Byakuya wasn't used to smiling, so the grimace wasn't meant to offend.

Inching closer until he was standing directly behind the sitting man, Renji wrapped the blanket around his captain's back and shoulders before sitting behind him and lifting him on to his lap. Byakuya let his head roll sleepily on the younger mans shoulder feeling comfort in the strong arms curling around him. They sat quietly for a moment enjoying the atmosphere that gave both the men pleasant memories of the passion filled nights they shared in that very spot. As Renji reminisced about their last encounter, he couldn't help but smile and press his lips against the others cheek.

The captain tilted his head, locking their lips together in a gentle kiss while twisting his hips to sit at an angle with better access. The movement in the younger mans lap was all that was necessary to get his blood flowing. He pulled their bodies closer together and at the same time deepened their kiss. Renji playfully traced the others lips with the tip of his tongue and the older man took a hold it and bit gently.

That act must have sparked a flame within the lieutenant, without warning he flipped the raven haired man on his back and hovered over him. Mouth curving in a seducing grin, the soul reaper leaned on the man lying before him and grazed his teeth over the soft skin of his neck. Renji could feel the moan in Byakuya's throat when he reached down to rub the man's member through his hakama. He fooled with the white sash around his captain's waist using one hand to try and work him free of the uniform. Byakuya, following suit, began pushing Renji's shihakusho off his shoulders but got distracted by the hair dangling from his ponytail and left the fabric to hang loosely around his elbows. Slim fingers tangled in the red strands to release their tie and set them free. Waves of crimson swept over Renji's neck and back, some pieces falling free on Byakuya's chest.

He grabbed a handful and brought it to his face, taking in the scent that was simply Renji. He had a fetish for those thick, scarlet locks, and being so enamored by the scent and feel of that man's hair he hadn't notice Renji freed him from his garments. The lieutenant snickered when his lover gasped as he felt the draft on his exposed skin.

Grinning, Renji worked his way down his captain's body, swiping his tongue across the heated flesh as he went. He stopped short of the bobbing erection and pushed apart the man's legs, positioning his upper body between them. Byakuya watched intently as Renji rubbed and massaged the area around his member. His hips jolted forward when he briefly felt wet warmth on his cock. The red-head ran his tongue across the underside then pulled away, entertained by watching the mans expression from the torment.

Byakuya's chest heaved with frustration driven deep breaths. His lieutenant was teasing him and it was driving him crazy. He could feel hot breath lingering in his most sensitive area, his hips rolling every time he felt the hot mouth again. Renji smiled to himself as each fleeting lap of his tongue made the body under him writhe with need.

The dark haired man had about all he could take, with the hand twisted in the scarlet mane, he fisted the handful and gave it a firm yank. Possibly harder than he intended, but the tension between his thighs was almost painful. A hoarse moan escaped from Renji's throat as the slight pain from the abrupt tug shot a nice sensation through his body. Having his hair pulled was one of his kinks.

"If there's somethin' yer tryna tell me, yer gonna have to spell it out better than that." Renji said, grinning through a mass of hair covering his face.

"Renji, stop teasing me." Byakuya's voice came out almost pleadingly.

Renji lowered his voice to a whisper, "Then tell me what ya want."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the other. "I want you to suck my cock." The captain ordered. Even during moments like this Byakuya felt a bit embarrassed using such vulgar language, but he knew it turned Renji on.

Renji finally took the waiting arousal in to his mouth, the tip instantly coating his tongue with pre-cum. He bobbed his head up and down vigorously being careful not to graze him with teeth. Under him, slender hips rocked forward wanting to be taken further into the wet heat. Renji raised his head, letting Byakuya's member flop free and held the smaller mans hips to restrict his movement. He then sucked his cock back in to his mouth with a strong, vacuum like suction all the way to the back of his throat. Byakuya dropped his head back and hummed deeply, the long awaited contact was bringing him to his peek. Sensing his partner was close, Renji released him again. An unsatisfied whimper could be heard from the dark-haired male at the loss.

Sticking two fingers in his mouth, the red-head sucked the digits to coat them with saliva. He rubbed the wet fingers at his lover's tight entrance before sliding them in. A low growl sounded from the captain in response to the intrusion. He fingered the hot canal and stretched it scissoring his fingers open, necessary prep for what was soon to come. Once removing the fingers, he slowly climbed his lover's body. Byakuya's hands trailed the back of the man over top of him and he could feel goose bumps where the night's air blew on the bare skin.

"Let's head inside." Byakuya suggested. Previous nights his lover had taken him by the water, but with the weather seeming extra chilly that evening a warm bed would be far more comfortable.

Renji promptly stood lifting his arms out the shihakusho, leaving it to hang at his waist. Instead of assisting his partner to his feet he wrapped the edges of the blanket around him and scooped him up in his arms. He held his captain close to his body with one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back. Although the location of Byakuya's bedroom was in a secluded section of the manor, the noble couldn't help but blush at the thoughts of being seen getting carried princess style by his lieutenant. Renji smiled at the blushing man in his arms while silently maneuvering through the manor halls.

The nobles large sleeping quarters were dimly lit making the corners of the room barely visible. There was enough light to see the bed however and Renji went straight to the king size in the middle of the floor. Byakuya sunk into the plush bedding upon being laid on the surface. At some point Renji managed to slip out the remainder of his uniform that was previously hanging at his waist. He sat naked on the edge of the bed unwrapping his blanketed partner and climbing on top of him. The nobles dominate side took over and pulled the younger man against his chest then forcefully rolled him on his back. The wind of change made the man look wild. His lust filled eyes gazed down upon his lover like a hunting beast quietly watching his prey while getting ready to devour. Renji found himself weak under the intensity of the stare. It was mind boggling how something so gorgeous could be so intimidating.

He kept his eyes locked on the man perched on top of him while he inched closer to his face until their lips were but centimeters apart. He lingered there for a moment then pressed their lips together with a hungry need. Byakuya's body shifted backward until pert cheeks pressed against Renji's hard length. The lieutenant groaned against his lips then pressed on his hips searching for more contact. Intending to give him that contact, Byakuya tore his mouth away with the click of a cap, and reaching behind he curled a slick hand around the red-heads shaft, stoking it slowly to coat it with lubrication.

Scorching pleasure ripped through Renji's body when he felt Byakuya raise and press the head of his cock into tight heat. He bit his bottom lip and held the captains hips firmly trying his best not to thrust into the sensation, letting Byakuya claim him at his own pace. The man slid down his length in slow, tortuous increments before settling in his lap. His wild look remained, but softened with the furrow of his brow. He sat adjusting to the feeling of being thoroughly filled, then reached down to steady himself against the larger mans chest. Both men moaned in unison when Byakuya rolled his hips forward. The lieutenant's grip tightened on the slender hips as his lover rocked him.

Placing his hands on both of the younger mans shoulders, he began bouncing on the length with a quickened pace. Not breaking the tempo, he leaned forward against the firm body and latched on to a stiff nipple.

"B-Byakuya- Oh Fuck!" The red head stammered.

The captain was swept by an air of confidence. Surly he was doing something right. He switched between lapping and biting at the nipple earning throaty groans from the man under him. Renji bent his knees anchoring himself to thrust into the velvety heat, with one arm circled around the captain's waist, he met the body moving above him. Against his stomach he could feel Byakuya's cock throbbing and leaking. Moans filled the air around them as they took each other closer to climax.

Byakuya surged up, altering his angle slightly until he felt Renji's strokes brush against the little nub inside his body. A guttural moan ripped from his throat with the burst of pleasure. He backed his ass against the rock hard cock repeatedly, raking his prostate over and over until he felt his release building in the pit of his stomach. Renji's hand slid from his hip, grabbed and began steady stokes to his member.

"Ah, Renji..." He moaned the name breathlessly with his eyes squeezed shut. Unconsciously he was digging his nails in to tan skin, lost in the numbing orgasm while spouting his hot, thick, semen on the red-heads hand and stomach.

Renji could feel the man's internal muscles clamp tight around him with the pain of the nails in his shoulders. That's all it took for his own climax to strike. "Fuck, that's so good- Fuck, FUCK!" He clutched the captain and let his seed spill deep inside his lover.

Byakuya collapsed on the body under him still tingling from the aftershock of pleasure. Renji slowly pulled out and adjusted their bodies to a position more comfortable for sleeping. The younger man brushed the dark strands away from his captain's face before tenderly kissing his forehead. The older man's eyes were already closed, exhausted from their satisfying activities. Renji closed his own eyes not bothering to fight the slumber trying to overtake his body.

xX_xX

"Mornin', Captain!" The red-head gave a cheerful greeting before inviting himself into Byakuya's office.

"What do you need, Renji?" Byakuya didn't look up from his paperwork, he couldn't be bothered.

Renji felt awkward after the cold response but kept on smiling anyway. "Did you forget? I'm supposed to head to the world of the living today."

"Then what are you doing standing in my office?"

"I uh..." Renji chuckled to hide the hurt in his voice. It was hard to imagine that was the same man that made love so passionately to him the evening before. Captain Kuchiki believed one should behave professionally in a work environment and his attitude towards his lover reaffirmed that. The lieutenant felt like kicking himself for having high hopes that Byakuya's attitude would be different this time around.

"I was just reportin' in before departure, wasn't tryna be a bother." Renji bowed his head respectfully to his captain and turned to leave.

"Renji," Byakuya called out to him before he left.

"Yeah, captain?"

"...Come back to me soon."

Renji was shocked and it reflected in the widening of his eyes. "I will, definitely." He said, suddenly feeling a lift in his spirits and pep in his step. He was now anxious to tend to his worldly duties knowing the sooner he left, the sooner he could return.


End file.
